Mal gusto
by PruePhantomhive
Summary: Winry está consciente de que Edward siempre ha tenido un pésimo gusto, pero "esto" supera sus expectativas. ADV: RoyEd implícito.


**Mal gusto**

_PruePhantomhive_

* * *

><p><em>«Lo que hay de embriagador en el mal gusto es el placer aristocrático de desagradar.»<em>

(Charles Baudelaire)

* * *

><p><strong>(Disclaimer)<strong>

Los personajes de _Fullmetal Alchemist _pertenecen a **Hiromu Arakawa **y son utilizados en ésta historia sin fin de lucro.

**(Resumen) **

Winry está consciente de que Edward _siempre _ha tenido un pésimo gusto, pero "esto" supera sus expectativas.

* * *

><p>—¿Puedes levantar los pies, por favor? —preguntó Winry, golpeándole los talones con las cerdas de la escoba para obligarlo a obedecerla.<p>

Edward bajó el periódico que estaba leyendo y le dedicó una mirada de reproche, sin embargo, no protestó y terminó subiendo los pies a la mesita de centro. La chica puso los ojos en blanco y bufó, pero no se quejó: de todas formas, aún no limpiaba ese mueble.

Pasó la escoba por debajo de las piernas de Edward, que volvía a estar concentrado en su lectura, y lo observó por el rabillo del ojo. Llevaba el cabello rubio sujeto en una coleta baja en la nuca y la luz del sol que entraba por la ventana que tenía a sus espaldas arrancaba destellos dorados a las hebras. Winry suspiró, sintiendo que el corazón comenzaba a latirle en el pecho con fuerza. Terminó de barrer y pateó las piernas de Edward para obligarlo a bajar los pies de la mesa. El chico se sobresaltó.

—¡Oye, eres demasiado ruda! —Exclamó, soltando el diario para sobarse la pierna—. Eso me dejará un moretón.

La muchacha puso los brazos en jarras.

—No creo que un simple puntapié te deje más heridas que las que obtuviste en la guerra, torpe —dijo, sacándole la lengua.

Fue el turno de Edward para poner los ojos en blanco. Tomó de nuevo el periódico y buscó la página que había estado leyendo. Cuando la encontró, dejó de prestarle atención a Winry, que gruñó y siguió con sus labores domesticas. No le gustaba limpiar, pero su abuela la había obligado y no tenía más opciones. Ojalá hubiera podido forzar a ese holgazán a ayudarle…

—¿Qué lees, eh? —preguntó, fingiendo desinterés, tomando el plumero para desempolvar la repisa de la chimenea.

—Nada —respondió Edward, resuelto, sin apartar la vista de la página del diario.

Ahora que la chica se ponía a pensarlo, no había cambiado la hoja en un buen rato…

—Mentiroso, seguro es algo sobre ciencias, ¿no? —aventuró la muchacha, sonriendo.

—Ah-ah —insistió Edward.

—¡Dios, eres tan…! Quiero mantener una conversación amigable contigo y apenas me respondes —exclamó ella, girando sobre los talones, apuntándolo con el plumero.

Edward masculló algo por lo bajo y siguió con su lectura. Winry se hartó y se acercó a él para arrancarle el periódico de las manos. Lo estrujó y lo dejó caer sobre la mesa. Entonces, toda la atención de Edward se centró en ella: el joven tenía fruncidas las cejas y sus labios se habían convertido en una fina línea rosada.

Winry enrojeció.

—I-imagina si algún día llegas a casarte, Ed —dijo, enrojeciendo todavía más—, ¿te comportarás de ésta manera tan agria con tu e-esposa? —tartamudeó. Una sonrisa casi imperceptible se dibujó en sus labios—. ¿Te imaginas si tuvieran hijos? Tendrías que ayudarla a cuidarlos mientras ella trabaja en su taller de automail… digo, mientras cocina y se encarga del hogar —susurró, sentándose en el borde de la mesa para observar a Edward a la cara.

El muchacho enarcó una ceja. Aunque Winry estaba roja como una manzana, él apenas reaccionó ante sus comentarios. Se levantó y estiró los brazos hacia arriba para desperezarse.

—La verdad —dijo con voz apagada—, dudo mucho que algún día me case, Winry —confesó con el rostro ensombrecido un poco— o que tenga hijos.

La chica agachó el rostro, intentando contener los furiosos latidos de su corazón.

—¿Eres tonto, acaso? —Preguntó, irritada—. Por supuesto que algún día te casarás y tendrás una familia. No creo que quieras pasar el resto de tu vida solo. Al también se casará en algún momento. Incluso yo… —el rubor volvió a sus mejillas cuando Edward le dedicó una mirada curiosa.

El joven dio unos cuantos pasos hacía la puerta, como si pretendiera marcharse de la habitación sin terminar la conversación, pero pareció pensar mejor las cosas y, observándola por encima del hombro, agregó:

—Nunca dije que pretendiera pasar el resto de mi vida solo. Sucede que _no puedo _casarme, menos tener hijos, con la persona que me gusta —explicó, encogiéndose de hombros y saliendo por fin de la habitación.

Winry se quedó estática en su sitio, con los latidos de su corazón como única evidencia de que seguía viva, pues las palabras de Edward la habían atravesado de lado a lado como si se hubiera tratado de una espada.

¿A Edward le _gustaba _alguien? Oh, pero eso no era lo más extraño de todo lo que había dicho: ¿no podía casarse y tener hijos con esa persona?

Tragó saliva, de pronto sentía la garganta muy seca. Su corazón aún latía desbocado en su pecho. Se sentía mareada. ¿Por qué había tenido que sacar el estúpido tema del matrimonio y los hijos? Se había atado la soga al cuello sola. Demonios…

Se percató de que sus dedos estaban estrujando algo con fuerza y no era el plumero. Observó el objeto que tenía en la mano y descubrió varias hojas del periódico arrugadas. Edward había estado leyendo esas hojas con soberana atención antes. ¿Qué demonios era?

Colocó el diario sobre sus muslos y aplanó las hojas. Las repasó por secciones; si no se equivocaba, Edward había estado concentrado más o menos en la mitad del periódico: ¿alguna noticia sobre ciencias o Central, algo relacionado a Xing…?

Oh.

¿Roy Mustang alcanzando el rango de Führer? ¿Era eso lo que Edward había estado leyendo?

Edward regresó a la habitación antes de que la chica pudiera cuestionarse más cosas. Sin honores, tiró de las dos hojas donde se hablaba del asenso de Mustang —un grandioso asenso—, las plegó contra su pecho y volvió a marcharse, sin decir nada o siquiera observar a la azorada chica, que para ese instante había dejado de respirar.

—Oh, Edward —siseó y se levantó lentamente de la mesa después de tomar el plumero.

Volvió rápidamente a su tarea de sacudir los muebles de la casa, intentando no prestar atención al estúpido palpitar alocado en su pecho.

_Entonces, Mustang, ¿eh?_

No estaba segura de que su suposición fuera correcta, pero, en caso de serlo… ¡ay!

Bien, siempre había sabido que Edward tenía un sorprendente _mal gusto _para una cantidad indefinida de _cosas. _


End file.
